


Two Sisters and an Uchiha

by BigE_2955



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Multi, one-shot (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE_2955/pseuds/BigE_2955
Summary: The tale of two sisters and an Uchiha went something like this: one sister was young and affectionate, always willing to compromise and open to most things. The Uchiha was quiet and withdrawn, but mostly went along with what the sister wanted. And the other sister was lonely, painfully so, and loneliness could drive a woman to do strange things. Sasuke/Hanabi/Hinata
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hanabi/Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Two Sisters and an Uchiha

Sasuke and Hanabi have an ordinary relationship for the most part, but this even he has to question somewhat.  
  
He squinted his eyes as he stared at the text he’d just gotten, reading it three times to make sure he understood it correctly.  
  
 _‘Hinata wanted 2 come over tonight and have a 3some. you up for it?’_  
  
The young Uchiha blinked.  
  
He wasn’t one to hesitate, but this was definitely something that called for a hint of caution. Hanabi was a very direct person in the best of times—but this has all the inklings of a trap.  
  
And honestly, he hated texting.  
  
With a sigh, he tapped the ‘call’ button and pressed the phone to his ear.  
  
She picked up on the second ring.  
  
 _“Hey babe! I’m guessing you had some questions?”_  
  
Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky black hair. “Yeah, you could say that. Where on Earth did a threesome come into the equation from? And with your sister of all people? I mean, we’ve talked about it before, but I always assumed that was just all… well, _talk_ .”  
  
He heard Hanabi chuckle from the other end of the line. _“Well, I thought it was just all talk too. But well, Hinata came up to me a little bit ago and you wouldn’t believe how the conversation got to the subject of a threesome…”_  
  
Patiently, he sat and listened as she went on with her story.  
  
When she finished, Sasuke had to admit that it had been quite the tale.  
  
“I didn’t think Hinata could be so…”  
  
 _“Yeah, me either. Who knew? But ya know, she’s my sister, and you should have seen her, shaking and tears in her eyes, begging me to give her this chance. Even you wouldn’t have the heart to turn her down.”_  
  
Sasuke heaved another sigh.  
  
“Well,” he said. “This isn’t going to turn into some horrible story we’ll tell everybody years from now when this ends up causing our relationship to fall apart, is it?”  
  
Hanabi laughed again. _“I hope not, but still, you’d better buckle enough, because I promised Hinata we’d do it.”_  
  
“If you’re insistent, I’m not going to object. I would like to talk more about it later though, when we’re both home.”  
  
 _“I’m on the way home now,”_ Hanabi said.  
  
“I’ll be home in a few—Naruto and Sakura invited me over for dinner,” Sasuke told her.  
  
 _“Give them my love. I’ll see you when you get home, babe, alright?”_  
  
“Okay. Bye,” Sasuke said.  
  
 _“Bye.”_  
  
He slid the phone into his pocket, and rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. Should he confide in Sakura and Naruto this newfound issue he’d been saddled with? Probably not—but they always had a penchant for wrangling this sort of thing out of him. For the good of Hinata’s reputation and Hanabi’s faith in him though, he ought to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

  
Somehow, he managed.  
  
Kakashi had been invited over as well, and it had ended up in a good ol’ Team Seven reunion, complete with the pointless bickering that accompanied it. Everything was all in good fun though, and they had drinks and food while Sakura and Naruto ordained the current and former sharingan wielders on how irritating it was to deal with their neighbors who apparently had some little kids whose roughhousing occasionally spilled over into the vegetable garden that Sakura had in their backyard.  
  
While Sakura was busy grilling Kakashi on whether he could do anything about it, Naruto agreeing with everything she said—(“Well, past asking the parents to pay for damages and to discipline their kids a little better, I don’t think there’s much I can do,” Kakashi said)—Sasuke sat to the side, nursing a glass of spirits and wondering just what his conversation with Hanabi had in store for him when he got home.  
  
He managed to fly under the radar this time, and they didn’t grill him too much on how Hanabi was doing, or on whether he was treating her well, and the other million things they tended to ask him whenever he came over.  
  
At long last the time came. Sasuke stood up; Kakashi bid him farewell, Naruto gave him a hug that Sasuke stiffly returned, and Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek that he tolerated. Telling them good night, he left the room.  
  
Just as the door closed behind him, he vanished, bound for the apartment that was more or less his and Hanabi’s.  
  
It was _his—_ he gave the landlord the rent and it was his name that was on the lease—but Hanabi was practically a full-time occupant. Officially he lived by himself, and she still had her residency listed as the Hyuga compound, but in the year and a half that they’d been dating, Hanabi had spent approximately forty-two nights not sleeping in his apartment, and all forty-two of those involved missions that took her out of the mission for more than a day at a time. The clan elder Hiashi might have his reservations about the situation, but with Kakashi and Naruto having backed Sasuke absolutely since the war’s end, and Sasuke having had an unblemished record since being released from prison, he didn’t have much ground to stand on. Hanabi was a grown woman, twenty years of age, and Hiashi had only ceremonial levels of power over her at this stage in her life.  
  
When he reappeared at the door to his apartment complex, Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He breezed past the guard in the lobby, who offered him a soft nod of acknowledge. There was an elevator, but he was old school, and four flights of stairs later he was on his floor.  
  
Halfway down the hall was the door to his apartment. Withdrawing a key from inside of his cloak, he twisted it into the lock, and threw the door open.  
  
Hanabi had long since been home, languishing on the couch in a tanktop and shorts. As he stepped in and closed the door behind him, she picked up the remote, pausing the recording of one of her favorite television shows.  
  
“So, I guess we’re gonna have to have a talk about this,” Hanabi said to him, a soft smile adorning her face. Her long brown hair was twisted into a messy bun, and her white eyes were as expressive as ever; there was always such a warm expression whenever she looked at him.  
  
“Yeah, I think it might be best to get a few details ironed out,” Sasuke murmured. He pulled off his cloak, folding it over a chair, having already taken his sandals off. He sat next to Hanabi, who instinctively curled up against him, resting her head against his chest.  
  
“I know how you can be… it’s not something you have to do if you really don’t want to do it,” Hanabi told him.  
  
“I’m not concerned about the threesome itself,” Sasuke replied. “I don’t know your sister too well, but Naruto and Sakura are very fond of her and I would rather not go through with something that she’ll end up regretting.”  
  
Hanabi laughed. “I had the same concerns, and I told her that. She was very insistent on being one thousand percent on board with the threesome. Besides,” She playfully punched his shoulder. “you know your way around a woman’s body. I don’t think she’ll regret it.”  
  
“ _Hanabi_ ,” he said in an exasperated tone.  
  
She merely laughed again, soaking in his warmth. He wrapped arm around her, pulling her closer.  
  
“Again, it’s not the threesome itself I’m worried about,” Sasuke said to her in an even tone. “And it’s not just Hinata either. Are you sure you want to go through with it? It’s not like you’re adverse to acting a little possessive.”  
  
Hanabi tapped her fingers against his chest, thinking over her next words very carefully.  
  
“With your groupies, yeah, I can get a little jealous. But it’s Hinata—my sister, y’know. I don’t think that she would try to steal you from me or anything… and besides, I think that the pros outweigh the cons.”  
  
“And what are those pros and cons?” he asked.  
  
She smiled. “Well, you know, I was actually thinking about it while you were over at Naruto and Sakura’s.”  
  
Hanabi leaned away from him, just for a moment. On the coffee table, something Sasuke hadn’t noticed until now was a notepad—it had a line down the middle, with one side labeled with ‘Pros’ and the other labeled with ‘Cons’.  
  
“Can you think of anything to add?” she asked, pressing the notepad into his hand.  
  
He looked it over.  
  
 _Pros:_  
  
 _Hinata wants it!_  
 _A threesome could be fun (?)_  
 _Sasuke would probably enjoy it_  
 _I’d be doing my sister a huge favor_  
 _As long as we’re careful it should be fine_  
  
 _Cons:_  
  
 _Things could go very, very badly_  
  
Sasuke exhaled.  
  
“I mean—yeah, this seems more or less accurate,” he said, setting it back down on the coffee table.  
  
There was a lengthy, tense pause, where they merely sat there, Hanabi snuggled against his chest and Sasuke staring at the still image on the television screen.  
  
“We can do it,” Sasuke decided, at long last.  
  
“Okay.” Hanabi nodded her head slowly. “Alright, I’ll send Hinata a text then.” She kept nodding, closing her eyes and biting her lip. “When should I tell her we can do it?”  
  
He looked down at her. “Your call,” he said simply.  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. “Well, I’m gonna turn into a big ball of anxiety and nervousness if we put it off for too long. So how about we just say ‘fuck it’ and tell her tomorrow night?”  
  
His grip tightened around her. “If that’s what you want,” Sasuke said.  
  
Hanabi nodded her head once more. “I’ll go ahead and text her. Let’s say eight o’clock, and that we’ll have dinner first and discuss… boundaries.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
She promptly sent the text, and then turned on the television. Soon she was sucked back into her show, her eyes trained on the screen. Sasuke kept an arm around her.  
  
He didn’t care much for the show—he allowed himself to ease back into a realm of his own. This was something he always appreciated, just being able to sit in silence and do nothing but just exist. He didn’t have to talk, he didn’t have to think. It was just blissful tranquility.  
  
After a long while, Hanabi spoke up.  
  
“Does this mean no sex tonight?” she pouted, pressing her lips together and looking up at him.  
  
Sasuke laughed, and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
“That’s up to you,” he told her.  
  
Hanabi sighed. “I guess I can always just wait until tomorrow,” she said. “I wouldn’t want you to be at anything other than a hundred percent for the two of us.” She shot him a cheeky grin.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Go back to your show,” he said, still stroking her hair. He pulled it out of the bun, allowing soft brown strands to run down her back. Hanabi curled closer to him as he waved his fingers through her mane, the action familiar and comforting.  
  
They spent the rest of the night before they went to bed like that, tangled with one another, contentment in the air. The knowledge of what was going to happen just the next night weighed on both of their minds, but they didn’t allow it to dissuade them from appreciating the here and now. Whatever happened with Hinata, whether it went well or it went poorly, Hanabi and Sasuke would prosper.

* * *

  
Hinata sat at her desk, tucked into a corner of her room which itself was tucked in a corner of the vast Hyuga compound. A book was laid out on the wooden surface, and she was on page 103.  
  
When she’d sat down a little over an hour ago to begin reading before bed, she had been on page 96.  
  
As one could imagine, Hinata was very preoccupied with thoughts of other things.  
  
She was in her mid-twenties, and yet still, she lived at home. This was the same room she had lived in as a child—it was the same room she’d lived in as a teenager, and now, a full-fledged adult. The only time she spent elsewhere was on brief expeditions into the village when her friends invited her to eat or to spend time with them, or when she went out of the village on missions. Otherwise, the walls of the Hyuga compound kept her safe and secure, and she was… okay with that, she supposed. The servants were pleasant and nice, her fellow clan ranged from distant to somewhat friendly, and she had plenty of books and training grounds to occupy her time. She wasn’t unhappy.  
  
Yet was that how she wanted to live her life?  
  
Naruto and Sakura were married—for years she had held out hope for Naruto, one day, realizing the depth of her feelings for him. It had never materialized. Even now her feelings for Naruto still lingered, very slightly, but still there in her gut, but she refused to entertain even in her wildest fantasies the idea that they might ever get together. Not now, not at this point.  
  
Just a year or two ago, she had dated Kiba for a brief spell. It had been painfully awkward. He was so much like a brother that, in two months of being ‘together’, they hadn’t progressed past holding hands. Kiba had broken it off, acknowledging that she obviously didn’t have feelings for him.  
  
Since then, she’d been alone.  
  
Even her sister was happily taken, and to Uchiha Sasuke of all people. He was an enigma to her—handsome, dangerous, but according to Hanabi, the man she trusted more than anyone else. Her little sister was smart; she trusted in her judgement. But still, privately, Hinata wondered how someone like Uchiha Sasuke had managed to find happiness before she did.  
  
The loneliness was painful enough to induce her into crying herself to sleep some nights. She just wanted to be _held_ . She wanted somebody to call her own. For so long that mystery man in her head had been with one golden hair and blue eyes, but now, she thought, she would settle for anyone. The days dragged on so, and she had to suppress tears every time she heard of more of their friends getting together with someone, or even getting married. Sai and Ino were dating now. Kiba had formed a relationship with a girl named Tamaki, a newcomer to the village. Chouji was dating someone from Kumogakure. Shikamari and Temari had shacked up shortly after the war. Tenten wasn’t with anybody, but she wasn’t shy about her occasional tumbles into bed with men and women alike. And even Shino had begun to date a chunin from the Land of Water he had met on a mission. It seemed like everyone had these happy stories to tell, of love and companionship, or at the very least they had stories of sliding sheets and hushed moans to share. Hinata had nothing to share, nothing to report, unless rereading a novel she’d read a dozen times and haphazardly attempting to work on her Gentle Fist was something her friends were interested in.  
  
She wanted something to change. She wanted to feel like some small part of her was— _different_ from how she was a year ago, three years ago, ten years ago. Her life felt like a never-ending, self-perpetuating cycle and she just wanted… she wanted to feel like she had some excitement in her life.  
  
Of course, like the good little upper-class Hyuga that she was, Hinata had never acted on it.  
  
Not until earlier that day when she’d been having lunch with her sister.  
  
It was a cornucopia of all sorts of different things. The previous night she had gone out drinking with Sakura and Ino, and the two had drank more than their fair share and begun to regale the table with tales of their sex lives. That certainly hadn’t been fun, sitting there nursing a glass of water while she’d heard them swap stories of this and that, and hearing Naruto’s sexual preferences had made something in her gut twist and nearly snap. When she’d woken up that morning, her anxiety had been so intense that it had taken her nearly an hour to get out of bed, and twenty minutes past that to get dressed.  
  
By the time noon had rolled around, it had been an active fight with herself to meet up with Hanabi at a ritzy cafe downtown, and she’d only done it because it was something she had known her sister was looking forward to. They had planned it a week in advance, and texted about it every day leading to it. She didn’t have the heart to back out of it.  
  
And then, ten minutes into it and before they’d even gotten their food, Hinata had ended up sobbing and crying to her sister, confessing her deep-seated loneliness and desire to do something exciting for once in her life. She hadn’t gone as far as admitting to Hanabi that she was a kissless virgin, but she had still felt so vulnerable, so pathetic, and somehow, someway, the conversation had turned… and now, she going to have a threesome with both Hanabi and Sasuke as soon as her sister talked to him.  
  
It was mind boggling. But part of her felt… _alive_ .  
  
There was that excitement under her skin; she could feel it in her teeth. She was going to have sex. Maybe even kiss him. Certainly she would get to find out what all the fuss was about.  
  
It was exhilarating. Would she ever have imagined it happening with her sister and Uchiha Sasuke of all people? Well, of course not…  
  
But it was going to happen, it really was, and she couldn’t deny the feelings swirling in her chest.  
  
She was anxious. She was nervous. She was terrified beyond anything that had ever happened before in her life. Yet, if she had to choose between all of that, and the crushing loneliness that had dominated her emotions for years-  
  
To her, the choice was obvious.  
  
Her phone buzzed; she picked it up, staring at the text that she’d just received.  
  
It was from her sister.  
  
 _‘Hey! Sasuke said yes. How about at 8 tmrw? We’ll eat dinner b4 and talk it over.’_  
  
Her heartbeat roared in her ears. Hinata bit her lip, and quickly responded.  
  
 _‘Sounds good. See you at 8.’_  
  
She set the phone down, and let out a sigh of relief. A weight that had been on her shoulders for years had finally begun to lessen.

* * *

  
“What were you going to make for dinner?” asked Hanabi, as she dragged a brush through her hair.  
  
Sasuke leaned against the doorway of their bedroom. He was in sweats and a t-shirt; Hanabi was draped in just a blue towel, having just gotten out of the shower.  
  
He shrugged. “I was just going to make some pasta,” Sasuke said. “I can throw it together pretty quick.”  
  
“What kind?”  
  
“Alfredo,” was his response.  
  
“Mmm.” Hanabi licked her lips. “That does sound good. I’m not so sure if Hinata’s ever had it, but I’m sure she’ll like it.” She pushed her hair out of her eyes, continuing to stroke it harshly with her brush.  
  
“She’s never had pasta?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“All they ever make is traditional food at the compound,” she said. “It’s not bad per se, but it’s all your standard kind of traditional cuisine. Nothing wrong with that, but I didn’t eat a piece of pizza until I was seventeen. The food was fantastic, but being forced to eat like that for so long definitely soured my taste for it. I imagine Hinata’s never really had a chance to eat anything else—except maybe ramen, but that’s the exception.”  
  
He remembered his own childhood, his mother having adhered to much the same philosophy. They had never eaten out; every meal was home-cooked, specially prepared from a battered old cookbook that had been handed down through their family for generations. _‘These recipes help to nourish the body and the chakra,’_ Mother had told him, when he was a young boy turning up his nose to all the vegetables and fruit a diet like that entailed. _‘They’ll help make you a shinobi as strong as your brother.’_ He’d fallen for it, hook line and sinker, as any young boy would.  
  
Sasuke knew now that a good diet could help, but nothing made you stronger past a lot of training, or a helpful addition of powerful genes. He tried to keep a somewhat decent palate in his adulthood, but as a teenager, he’d eaten whatever Orochimaru had given him, and after his return to the village, had eaten take out just about every night. With Hanabi he was a little more refined, preferring to stay home and cook most nights, but he certainly didn’t hold himself to the same ancient recipes his family had. Though he would take out the old cookbook, nestled on a shelf in their living room, and on occasion made a recipe from it. It was good food, delicious when made right; it was just from a different time.  
  
He imagined it was a different story though, being forced to eat the same thing, day after day, for well over twenty years.  
  
Sasuke sighed, and looked at the clock. It was seven-thirty, still thirty minutes to go, but he had an inkling that Hinata might show up early, the prim and proper Hyuga that she was.  
  
“I ought to get started on it. Are you going to be ready in time?”  
  
“I will, I will,” Hanabi said.  
  
“You always say that, and then we end up being late because you have to put makeup on,” he said in a low tone, sounding like a disapproving father.  
  
“Jeez, _sorry_ ,” Hanabi said. “It’s not like we’re going out on a date this time; we’re just going to eat dinner and fuck. Chill out, it’s okay if you have to spend a few minutes talking to Hinata while I finish getting ready. A little social interaction won’t kill you.”  
  
“You don’t know that,” he said tersely.  
  
Hanabi laughed. “Go make dinner,” she said, blowing him a kiss.  
  
He smiled despite himself and made for the kitchen.  
  
By the time the food was mostly finished—simmering in pots on the stove, with just a few moments to go before the pasta could be portioned out into multiple bowls and consumed—there was a knock at the door. He looked at the clock, and now it was five until eight.  
  
Sasuke hesitated for a brief second at the door. He looked through the peep-hole and there she was, Hyuga Hinata, fidgeting with the ends of her shirt.   
  
He had no idea what he was going to say to her. How they were going to broach the subject of what was going to happen that night. A lot of the time he was quiet, oh so quiet, and sometimes it was because he had nothing to say, but a lot of the time, he just had no idea _what_ to say. He bit his lip, fingers brushing against the lock to the door.  
  
Hanabi made things so easy for him. Her tongue was smooth as silk, and she was more than willing to talk for him when it came to it. This was one of the rare exceptions where she didn’t take the lead for him.  
  
Before he could psyche himself out, Sasuke decided to man up and throw open the door; which he did.  
  
Hinata blinked, and then slowly looked up at him; he was nearly a foot taller than her. She bit her lip and took a step back, her cheeks flushed.  
  
“Sasuke-kun…” she murmured. “Sorry if I’m a little early. Hanabi-” Hinata swallowed, still twisting and messing with the end of her shirt. “You-” Her voice caught in her throat once more.  
  
It was almost a relief, seeing someone who was even more socially awkward than he was.  
  
“Yes, I know what we’re going to be doing tonight,” he said gently. “Dinner’s just about ready. Come inside and make yourself at home, Hanabi’s just finishing getting ready.”  
  
He stepped to the side and beckoned her into the warm embrace of their home—she hesitated, but did come in after a moment, although she tip-toed forward as if she were walking into the jaws of hell. She looked around, stooped over and shrinking in on herself.  
  
“Have a seat,” Sasuke said, having closed and locked the door behind her. “Hanabi!” he called loudly, making Hinata jump ever so slightly. “Your sister’s here, and dinner’s ready!”  
  
“Okay! I’ll be out in a minute!” Hanabi shouted back.  
  
Hinata eased herself into a chair at the table, folding her hands into her lap. Sasuke made for the stove, preparing three bowls for them to consume—out of the corner of his eye, he gave his girlfriend’s sister a onceover.  
  
She was a shy little thing, that much was for sure; she was maybe an inch taller than Hanabi, but where Hanabi was thin and athletic, Hinata’s curves were abundant indeed.   
  
He recalled her wearing hoodies and the like pretty much at all times of the year, even one time when Naruto had gathered all members of their graduating year and taken them to the beach. She had stuck out like a sore thumb, in long shorts and a jacket whereas all the other girls wore bikinis or one-piece bathing suits.  
  
But this time, she was dressed rather casually. A flowery blue shirt fit her almost perfectly, as if it had been tailored to her frame. She wore a simple pair of black leggings to go with it, tight ones that accentuated her features.  
  
Sasuke was more than satisfied with Hanabi—she could be cute, sexy, devious… whatever she set her mind to be. In any case, she certainly never had to struggle to get him aroused and ready to make love to her.  
  
But he had to admit, and he would keep this to himself in order to avoid bruising Hanabi’s ego; Hinata was extremely attractive. He had never really noticed it before, what with her jackets and her tendency to blend into the background, but she really had everything a woman needed to make a man lust after her.  
  
Out of anyone that Hanabi could have picked to be her partner in a threesome, Sasuke was glad that she’d ended up with Hinata playing that esteemed role. He certainly had no complaints about it.  
  
He set the bowl down in front of her, along with utensils to go with it. Placing Hanabi’s bowl right beside her, Sasuke sat at the head of the table with his own food, and began to say his prayers.  
  
Sasuke had already begun to eat before Hinata could even get a good look at the food. “What is this…?” Hinata asked, poking at it with her fork, scrutinizing the steaming hot pasta that filled her bowl to the brim.  
  
“Fettuccine alfredo,” Sasuke said, after swallowing a mouthful. “It’s a foreign dish. It’s quite good, Hanabi thought that you would like it.”  
  
“I didn’t know that Hanabi could cook…” Hinata mused.  
  
“Actually-”  
  
He stopped short, as he watched Hanabi bound out from their room, speeding through the hall and into the main living area. She was all smiles, hair glowing, clad in shorts and a shirt.  
  
“Hinata!” Hanabi said with the kind of warmth that love brought on. “I know I just saw you yesterday, but God if I didn’t miss that cute little smile!”  
  
Hinata hadn’t been smiling when she said that, but she was now. “Hi, Hanabi,” she said quietly, tension ebbing from her bones.  
  
Hanabi sat down at the table, said her prayers, and tucked right into the food.  
  
“This doesn’t seem like your kind of cuisine, Hanabi,” Hinata commented, twirling her fork in her hand. “I thought you had more… traditional tastes,” she said.  
  
“Oh, I love it,” Hanabi said. “Trust me, I would take this stuff a thousand times over the food they make at the compound. Especially if that big lug over there cooks it,” she added with a wink in Sasuke’s direction.  
  
The elder sister blinked, and looked at Sasuke curiously. “You were the one to cook this?” Hinata asked.  
  
Sasuke offered her a nod. “I did,” he said, and left it at that.  
  
She eyed the food for a moment… but she was hungry, and honestly, the fact that _Uchiha Sasuke_ had cooked this made her anxious to try it. She popped the fork into the heart of the bowl, scooped out a good helping, and slid it into her mouth.  
  
Hinata’s eyes widened. Sasuke repressed a smile as she began to eat rather enthusiastically. It wasn’t Naruto levels of shoving bowl after bowl of ramen down his throat, but for a prim and proper Hyuga, it certainly was something.  
  
“This is amazing,” Hinata said in earnest, a bright look in her eyes. “You’re an excellent cook, Sasuke-kun!”  
  
“I tell him that every time he cooks for us,” Hanabi pointed out. “Thankfully he did turn out to be a little more than a pretty face.”  
  
Sasuke glared at her, before directing his gaze to Hinata. “Thank you,” he said, and he meant it at that. For years he’d been complimented on his looks, on his talent at being a shinobi, on his family name; for once, it was pleasant to be complimented for something as simple as being a decent cook. “It’s mostly just following the instructions, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”  
  
They gorged themselves, and Hinata even got seconds. Before long they sat at the table, the dishes collected and stacked in the sink, and the three of them with warm bellies and a loose, relaxed atmosphere between them.  
  
A good, hearty meal certainly made talking about what was to come easier.  
  
“So, let’s talk boundaries,” Hanabi said, picking at her teeth with a toothpick. “Hinata, Sasuke and I are perfectly comfortable with going at whatever pace you need to go at. The best thing you can do is be vocal about what you want. Okay?”  
  
Hinata looked from her sister to Sasuke and then back again. Slowly, she nodded, happy and with a full belly, but still well aware that her anxiety was creeping back faster than she had anticipated.  
  
“Are you on birth control?” Hanabi asked. “Because we don’t use condoms, and we’d have to run down to the store and grab some if you aren’t. Sorry, I should have said something earlier or asked, but it just occurred to me.”  
  
“I am, don’t- don’t worry,” Hinata said. “Kurenai-sensei taught me the jutsu when I reached chunin level.”  
  
It was a simple, C ranked technique, and though it required weekly application, it had a ninety-nine percent prevention rate when it came to pregnancies. Hinata had enough medical knowledge to apply it herself, and she always did it, because one never knew what could happen, and it always boded well to be careful and to prepare for the worst.  
  
“Okay, good,” Hanabi said. “Is there any questions you wanted to ask?”  
  
Hinata bit her lip, and lowered her head.  
  
 _This is it. I’m going to lose my virginity,_ she thought, not able to make eye contact with either of them. _I want this to go well, but my heart’s pounding so quickly. I feel light-headed. Don’t pass out Hinata, don’t pass out Hinata._  
  
She gulped.  
  
“Just be gentle, please,” Hinata said, looking at Sasuke. “I-” _It’s my first time._  
  
Sasuke offered her a smile. He didn’t take pity on her, as some might.  
  
“I don’t know what you’ve had to deal with before, but you have nothing to worry about. I know how to control myself,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Mostly,” Hanabi said, laughing, but it was clearly in jest.  
  
“Okay.” Hinata sucked in a deep breath. “Okay, okay.”  
  
They clearly assumed that she had _some_ experience—even if it was her, the girl who was the definition of shyness and chastity, she was in her mid-twenties. None of her peers were still kissless virgins, as she was. And the shame of being exactly that was too great to admit to anyone, especially not her sister who had experienced so much more despite being years younger.  
  
“Well, no use in putting it off for much longer,” Hanabi said, standing up. “I’ve been aching for some dick all day.” She gently clasped Hinata’s hand, tugging at it. “Come on sis, let’s go have some fun.”  
  
Sasuke stood as well. Hinata could feel her heartbeat raging in her ears; her limbs felt like lead. But Hanabi’s guiding hand helped keep her somewhat calm, and she rose to her feet, trailing behind the two of them with careful footsteps.  
  
They made their way into the bedroom, and as Sasuke and Hanabi crawled onto the great king-sized mattress, Hinata came to a standstill. She looked between them, biting her lip, shifting uncomfortably as they gazed at her, expectant of her joining them.  
  
“This is going to be okay… right…?” she broached.  
  
Sasuke chuckled, and Hanabi laughed.  
  
“Of course it is,” Hanabi said.  
  
Hanabi reached forward, grasping one of Hinata’s hands; Sasuke did the same a moment later. Together, they tugged her onto the bed.  
  
She sat on her bottom, criss-cross and stiff as she watched the two of them shed their clothes. Hinata averted her gaze from Sasuke as he undressed, instead watching Hanabi, as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Her breasts were pert, perky, and Hinata couldn’t help but contain her jealousy, feeling that her sister had certainly gotten the better end of the deal when it came to their busts. Sure, Hinata’s were bigger, but they just looked _off_ , and they certainly weren’t as perfectly rounded and proportionate as Hanabi’s were.  
  
As Hanabi eased herself out of her shorts and panties in one go, she turned to Hinata, her white eyes understanding.  
  
“Hinata, don’t worry,” Hanabi said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to be afraid of putting me to shame with that smoking hot body of yours. No one’s going to get jealous here.”  
  
“W-what?” Hinata stammered. What was she trying to imply?  
  
Sasuke offered Hanabi a wry smile. “Yeah, because you don’t have a jealous bone in your body,” he said to his girlfriend.  
  
“Hush you,” Hanabi hissed. “It’s Hinata! Sure, she has the body of a goddess, but if anyone deserves it it’s her.”  
  
“Whatever you say,” Sasuke said.  
  
Hanabi turned toward Hinata, smiling brightly. “Do you need a hand getting out of those clothes?” she asked teasingly.  
  
“I can manage…” Hinata whispered, fingers drifting to the hem of her shirt.  
  
She closed her eyes, swallowed once, then twice, and then slowly began to lift it up. When it went over her head, she heard Sasuke and Hanabi both draw a sharp breath. Setting it down beside her carefully, she kept her eyes closed, painfully aware that all that separated her bare breasts from their greedy eyes was a plain white bra that was a tad too tight on her.  
  
“ _Damn,”_ Hanabi said, accentuating every syllable.  
  
“We might have to make this more than a one-time thing,” Sasuke said in jest. She heard a smack, as if Hanabi had socked him in the shoulder, but still, Hinata could hear Hanabi quietly agree under her breath.  
  
“Don’t stop there. Keep going!” Hanabi told her.  
  
 _They like my body,_ Hinata thought.  
  
The courage she got from their words was unrivaled, and though it took time, she began to strip herself of her leggings as well. When those came off, she started with her bra, unclasping it and allowing her breasts to spill out; she held her breath, expecting a negative reaction, and yet still Sasuke and Hanabi talked as if she were God’s gift to Earth.  
  
She didn’t dare open her eyes, just in case their words were merely that: words. Part of her was sure that they were mouthing words of disgust to each other while she was sightless, merely keeping their words positive so as to not hurt her.  
  
Hinata had a lot of courage, but to take her panties off then and there was something she couldn’t bring herself to do. This was enough; this was more than she could ever have imagined doing. No one had ever seen her like this—Sasuke was the first man to ever see her even half-naked. It was horrifying, petrifying, and yet there it was once again, that excitement tingling in her gut.  
  
“I’m going to have a hard time being gentle,” Sasuke admitted.  
  
“Yeah, we know. You’re not exactly the loving type,” Hanabi said.  
  
“You like it,” he murmured.  
  
“Of course I do, but that doesn’t make my words false.” Hanabi sighed. “Anyways, let’s get Hinata acquainted with that beautiful cock of yours. Have you ever been treated to a blowjob courtesy of two sisters, Sasuke?”  
  
“I can’t say that I have,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Well today’s your lucky day.”  
  
Hinata’s eyes were still screwed closed. She heard the sound of the bed squeaking, and what she presumed was Sasuke leaning onto his back.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
  
She’d kept them closed for so long that it took a moment for her vision to adjust. She saw black hair, toned abs, and something pink, fleshy, and _huge_ .  
  
Hinata rubbed at her eyes, blinking several times.  
  
It occurred to her that she was staring right in-between Sasuke’s legs.  
  
And all of a sudden, it clicked in her head that the massive fleshy object she’d seen was…  
  
She recoiled back, an ‘eep’ escaping her lips. “That’s-” she said, and her face was hot enough to cook eggs on her cheeks.  
  
Hanabi laughed. “Yeah, that was my reaction too,” she said. Hanabi put a hand on the small of Hinata’s back, rubbing it gently. “Trust me, you don’t need to inflate his ego any more than I already have. He’s well aware of just how big that god damn cock is.”  
  
Sasuke smirked, and his cock twitched before their very eyes. “You wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
The younger sister licked her lips. “No, I wouldn’t,” Hanabi purred.  
  
Hinata took a few deep breaths, keeping her gaze squared right on that impressive dick of his. She eyed it as if it were an enemy, one that could jump up and attack her at any moment.  
  
She was so unbelievably out of her element. And they weren’t even having sex yet.  
  
“What am I… what I am supposed to do…?” Hinata asked.  
  
“We’re going to give this big dick some love and attention,” Hanabi said to her. “It’ll be a bonding experience. If you’re scared, don’t worry, Sasuke can control himself when it matters. I won’t lie, he’s probably going to destroy that pussy, but in a good way. You definitely won’t regret it.”  
  
Hinata bit her lip. Hanabi cared not to elaborate on what ‘love and attention’ meant, instead bending down and beginning to lick and suckle at her boyfriend’s enormous cock.  
  
 _Blowjob_ , was the word Hanabi had said.  
  
She recalled Ino and Sakura going on about their sexual encounters. It was oral sex—pleasing a man with your mouth and your hands. Apparently most men adored it. Sakura liked doing it, while Ino only did it to make the guy happy. Hinata didn’t see the appeal.  
  
That is, until she followed her sister’s lead, leaning down and running her tongue along the side of that great big fleshy tower.  
  
It had an intriguing taste. Not exactly good, but not bad either. It caught her interest, and as her tongue danced along the side of it some more, she made eye contact with Sasuke.  
  
Here she was, half-naked, with her tongue lapping at his massive cock.  
  
Sasuke was someone she hardly knew—most of her knowledge of him came from second-hand accounts. She had dated Kiba for months, longed after Naruto for years, and yet had never held a proper conversation with Sasuke until tonight.  
  
And yet here she was, helping her dear sister give him a blowjob, all of them fully aware that she was soon to get fucked by him. No condom; no inhibitions. They weren’t inebriated, or under a spell, or under threat.  
  
This was all her doing; she had asked for this, and she was about to get it.  
  
It hit her full force, like a truck, and now Hinata was sorely regretting not taking off her panties…  
  
… because she could feel her arousal, potent and uncompromising, and there was little she could do to stop it. She was soaked within the minute.  
  
“Take it into your mouth,” Hanabi said, still giving her back an encouraging rub.  
  
Hinata gulped.  
  
And she took that beautiful cock into her mouth, still making eye contact with him.  
  
It was embarrassing, just how little of it she could take. She wasn’t sure if she had even managed to get down a quarter of it before it began to press against the back of her throat. But she would be a liar if she said it wasn’t exhilarating, feeling it throb and twitch in her mouth. Precum oozed down her gullet and she was in awe of just how good it tasted, like sweet nectar that she could spoil herself with.  
  
Hanabi chuckled, eying the look on Hinata’s face. It was one that she had shared herself, when her and Sasuke had first did the deed; it was a look of reverence.  
  
“Another satisfied customer, eh?” she said, looking up at Sasuke with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
“She is very enthusiastic,” Sasuke noted. He took one of Hinata’s shaking hands, and guided it to the base of his shift. After a moment, on instinct it seemed, she began to stroke it, Hinata gently bobbing her head back and forth, taking it at her own pace.  
  
Hanabi crawled up, and pressed her lips to Sasuke’s ear.  
  
“She’s really enjoying it,” Hanabi murmured. “I haven’t seen Hinata look this relaxed and happy in years.”  
  
He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, as if to ask “ _What’s your point?”_  
  
She looked down at her sister, who was too busy learning the contours of the gorgeous cock in her mouth to pay attention to the quiet conversation the two were having.  
  
Hanabi had a kind, understanding look in her eyes; she leaned close to Sasuke, and whispered into his ear her final piece.  
  
“Maybe we should make this more than just a one time thing,” Hanabi said. “If it really does make her this happy.”  
  
Sasuke wasn’t opposed to that—he had a healthy sexual appetite and Hinata was certainly easy on the eyes—but he elected to hold his peace for now.  
  
“We’ll talk about it,” he said. “For now, let’s get this show on the road. Do you want to go first? Or shall Hinata do the honors?”  
  
Hanabi grinned. “I never thought I would say this: but how about you go ahead and take Hinata for a test drive?”  
  
Sasuke smirked, as he gently gripped Hinata’s hair and pulled her up and off of his cock.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” he said.  
  
Hinata blinked up at them. For a while she had been lost in her own little world there, a universe that was entirely compressed of that cock, that delicious tasting cock that made her head spin.  
  
She’d never seen the appeal of being promiscuous; of giving your body to whoever wanted it, of letting random men that she hardly knew have their way with her.  
  
But all it had taken was a taste, quite literally, she could certainly see the appeal of it.  
  
Or maybe it was just Sasuke.  
  
Either way…  
  
Her panties were absolutely sopping, and there were hunger pangs in her chest that ached for more.  
  
Sasuke saw that look in her eyes. Hinata was too shy to voice her wants and needs; but he could see it, quite plainly, just from how she gazed at him. She wanted it; she wanted him. She was begging him, with those pretty white eyes of hers, and Sasuke was certainly eager to give her exactly what she wanted.  
  
She was light and dainty, and it was easy for him to grab her by the shoulders and push her onto her back. She yelped; and as he spread her legs wide, Hinata gulped.  
  
Slowly he slid down her panties, her arousal evident, puffy pink folds visbly wet with her juices leaking from them in spades.  
  
“Do you want this?” Sasuke asked, settling himself in between her legs, and tapping that terrifically large cock against her thigh.  
  
She saw just how big it was compared to her; but if Hanabi could take that beast, than surely she could as well. Besides, nothing else could rid herself of that burning need. She wanted it—she needed it.  
  
“Y-yes…” she whispered, but Sasuke didn’t hear her.  
  
“What?” he said.  
  
Hanabi was at his side, gently kissing his neck, running her hands up and down his body and chest. She was the picturesque affectionate girlfriend—and he looked so commanding, so authoritative, fully aware of just how dominant he was, with one girl at his side, and another girl aching for him right before his very eyes.  
  
“Y-yes!” she repeated, louder this time.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
“Very well,” he said, drawing his hips back.  
  
He pressed the tip against her quivering pussy lips.  
  
It was tough, and her unbelievably tight pussy certainly put up a fight… but she was so slick and wet, lubed up beyond belief. It was a fight. But he managed.  
  
Sasuke exhaled, relief pouring into his bones as he felt himself slip those first few inches into her depths.  
  
Hinata moaned, shaking and shivering as he entered her.   
  
In a flash, her virginity had been taken—not that Sasuke knew that.  
  
For some girls it hurt; for some women they felt little. But for Hinata, she was immediately overtaken by such overwhelming pleasure that it left her paralyzed, pin to the mattress, her eyes rolling back into her head as he eased more and more of that enormous dick into her wet and welcoming pussy.  
  
He was big, beyond big, and Hinata could feel him burrowing inside of her. She felt _full_ ; complete. God he was massive, and she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, her inner walls squeezing him for all he was worth.  
  
She managed to open her eyes, and she saw the look on his face.  
  
There wasn’t disgust, or repulsion. It was pleasure—he looked down at her, biting his lip, repressing his own moans. He liked it. He liked this as much as she did. And that alone made her heart blossom with happiness, because in all of her day dreams of intimacy and sex, she had always doubted her ablility to make the man she ended up with feel as good as she did.  
  
“Do you want to creampie her, babe?” Hanabi asked, still suckling at his neck, kissing him with an endless and unquenchable affection.  
  
“Do you mind?” He looked at her.  
  
Hanabi laughed. “Go ahead,” she said.  
  
Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
He pumped himself in and out of her, keeping his pace gentle and steady. Hanabi was impressed; Hinata had the body of a goddess, and she knew Sasuke, she knew he was sorely tempted to pound her senseless. But he kept his word, and went gentle just as she asked.  
  
Hinata moaned, loudly, and she raised her head up, her eyes half-lidded. Her breathing was rapid, uneven, and she was already bathed in sweat, her chest heaving.  
  
“What’s… what’s a creampie?” she managed to get out, after a good minute of struggling with herself and with the overwhelming pleasure.  
  
Hanabi and Sasuke blinked in surprise—it had been a while, after all, since they had said something about it. Sasuke looked at Hanabi, leaving it to her.  
  
She leaned down, gently and lovingly stroking Hinata’s hair as her boyfriend continued to thrust into her.  
  
“He’s going to finish inside of you, Hinata,” Hanabi said with a sweetness in her voice. “Don’t worry—you’ll love it.”  
  
The first man to see her naked. The man to take her virginity. And the first man to finish inside of her. Sasuke was certainly claiming a lot of ‘firsts’ on that particular day… though with the ungodly pleasure that he was giving Hinata with every roll of his hips, Hinata wasn’t complaining.  
  
He grasped at her breasts, squeezing them in his hands as he thrust into her. He was pent-up, and honestly, Sasuke was feeling the pressure himself, what with just how goddamned tight Hinata was.  
  
Sasuke bit his lip, holding himself back for the time being.  
  
Hinata opened her eyes.  
  
“Oh…”  
  
She squirmed on the bed, as Sasuke continued his gentle thrusts into her. Her body was all hot, her chest heaving. Sasuke squeezed her tits tightly in his hands, and her back arched as he hit a speed spot inside of her, making her moan louder than she had thought was possible.  
  
“Something’s coming…” Hinata whimpered, her eyes still open. She was staring into Sasuke’s eyes, those big endless eyes. “Something’s- something’s coming…”  
  
She had experimented with herself.  
  
She had brought herself to orgasm on a few separate occasions.  
  
But this was to be her first orgasm induced by someone other than herself—this was to be her first orgasm to be at the behest of a man, and a man like Sasuke at that, who was impaling her on his massive cock and making her feel unreal amounts of pleasure.  
  
Hinata couldn’t have stopped it if she tried.  
  
When she came, she began to twist and convulse. Shaking and shivering, chest heaving, she moaned loud— _loudly_ .  
  
Sasuke and Hanabi exchanged a glance, because they had neighbors, upstairs and downstairs, and right on the other side of the wall.  
  
He had little time to act, and Sasuke made a snap decision. He bent down and captured her lips with his own, kissing her fiercely as he continued to thrust into her, his arms wrapped around her torso, Sasuke holding her tight as her orgasm slowly began to wind down.  
  
And just like that, he had stolen her first kiss as well.  
  
She kept moaning, even after her orgasm was over and done with, but it was much quieter, and Sasuke could pull away from her. He dedicated himself to finishing this out then—and he unburdened himself, well aware that he had been given the green light to finish in his favorite manner: inside of her.  
  
He thrust, still gentle, but faster now, using her tits as leverage to let him get deeper and deeper inside of her. Sasuke groaned and grunted, Hanabi still rubbing at his chest and back, urging him on.  
  
Hinata was limp, her limbs like jelly, and all she could do was hold on for dear life as Sasuke thrust into her, his orgasm rapidly approaching.  
  
He grunted once.  
  
And then he buried himself all the way to the hilt inside of her.  
  
Sasuke came deep inside of Hinata, and gave her the very first creampie of her life.  
  
She moaned, feeling that warmth spread out inside of her. She could feel him pulsating, she could feel him twitching, unleashing his seed deep into her greedy snatch. It felt amazing—and he kept thrusting as he unloaded into her, making sure that every last drop was pumped into the deepest recesses of her pussy.  
  
When he pulled out, the last of her strength gave out. She went limp, eyes closed, chest heaving.  
  
And so ended Hinata’s part of the night, for she was spent. She was conscious, but just barely, and as Sasuke and Hanabi embraced and began to conduct their own half of the threesome, Hinata was dimly aware of the squeaking bed and of their moving forms.  
  
It went on for longer than he had gone with Hinata—he could hear Sasuke grunting, Hanabi moaning and purring, them kissing as intimate smacks echoed through the room. Hinata turned her head gently, feeling his seed leaking out of her, feeling so warm and complete.  
  
Still, it ended in the same manner; with Sasuke grunting, and creampieing Hanabi as well. Two sisters in one night; not too shabby, he thought, as he pulled out of his more-than-satisfied girlfriend.  
  
Hanabi was in lovey dovey mode, snuggling against him, resting her head against his chest and more than ready to sleep. Sasuke sighed. It only took a few moments for Hanabi to drift off, her breathing evening out.  
  
Hinata crawled up the bed, and rested her head against his chest. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, and she couldn’t have dragged herself out of the bed if she tried.  
  
“Can I…?” she asked.  
  
Sasuke looked at her for a moment, at those big white eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.  
  
“Sure,” he said, coming to a decision.  
  
He wrapped his other arm around Hinata, pulling her close.  
  
Hinata drifted off soon as well.  
  
Sasuke laid there, eyes open, chest slowly rising and falling. The two sisters slept soundly against his warm body.  
  
He had no idea what tomorrow would bring, what would happen. But he was certain of one thing: today had been a good day.  
  
The young Uchiha closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift off as well.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi had long since stopped wondering where Hanabi was going to spend the night, especially after her and Uchiha Sasuke’s relationship had become common knowledge.  
  
He had his judgements, but he kept them to himself. If she was happy and healthy, than so be it.  
  
But Hinata… he always kept an eye on Hinata.  
  
He wasn’t so protective as to send out search teams for her, when she failed to show up that night for dinner. She’d said something about eating dinner with Hanabi and Sasuke—maybe she was just staying the night there.  
  
For now, Hiashi would remain blissfully unaware of what his dear daughters were up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment down below. If you want to get in contact with me, I recommend joining my Discord; my invite link is: https://discord.gg/t5yvprm.


End file.
